


I'd do it all again

by veksi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Klance, T warning because they cuss, keith pov but everything he does is for lance, like lots of fluff its pretty cute, this is just all around cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veksi/pseuds/veksi
Summary: keith tries to throw a surprise birthday party for lance. shenanigans ensue.





	I'd do it all again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swablurb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swablurb/gifts).



> doin a fic trade with my bud [swablurb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/swablurb/pseuds/swablurb) for lance's bday!! i built off of her [parenting au which is SO cute pls go give it love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11277750) and she worked off of [my apocalypse au/to hell and back!!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10778139/chapters/23906595) i kind of took a lot of liberties in characterization and their home life for this fic, so pls forgive me if i get anything wrong. frazzled keith is my favorite.

Keith loves his family. 

He really does, actually, and the thought isn’t the tagline of an action movie where he’s secretly an assassin willing to do anything to protect his husband and daughter. The past twenty nine years of his life were spent craving the love he’s surrounded by now, and it’s easier to come by when Daniella is finally coherent and can say more than “Papa.” He loves his family so much, that when Lance’s birthday rolls around and he’s stuck working the hellish hours of 6 AM to 4 PM, he’s already got a plan to make everything great.

“I’ll try to come back earlier,” Lance whispers, soft and sweet against the shell of his ear before a parting kiss is left on his cheek, Daniella’s forehead is given the same treatment, and he’s gone off to work.

Keith waits a long, long moment before stretching himself awake like a cat, near-screech escaping him before his attention turns to Daniella. The toddler had spent the night in their room, after citing a creepy noise she heard from the wall (which was actually just Lance banging his knee on their dresser) and demanding rest in the comfort of her fathers’ arms. She’s already awake, lying horizontally across the space that once held Lance, cooing at her stuffed lions spread around her in a cult circle. Keith crawls out of bed to avoid being caught in the havoc that would be a four year old practicing demonic rituals, and opts to brush his teeth. It takes a few minutes, but he’s coaxed her out of bed with lions tucked into the crook of his arm and they’re off on their routine.

He sits her down on the countertop with a smile, procuring their toothbrushes and toothpaste and lets her act like her toothbrush is a space shuttle, using the distraction to brush his own teeth. She’s a little grumpy when he takes the brush and helps brush her teeth, but otherwise, things go off without a hitch. 

He gets a text from Lance as he’s toasting slices of bread; it’s a selfie, as per usual, of him standing beside Allura with a big, dumb grin on his face. _Made it to work alive!_ it reads, and Keith saves it along with the dozens of other photos he’s taken of his husband. As mentioned, Keith loves Lance more than he loves the stars in the sky.

The two of them finish up their breakfast and he’s faced with the daunting task of showering, which consists of a game of “How Many Times Can Keith Slip On A Puddle Of Soapy Water Before He Deems Daniella Clean Enough?”. Luckily, it is only four times this round, and he’s got her dressed and ready for action by 8 AM.

Then comes the challenge of the day: preparing the house for Lance’s birthday before he gets home.

Hunk is due for arrival by noon to begin cooking and baking the cake for the surprise party, Pidge is helping with party favors, and Matt is on refreshments (also wine, once Daniella’s tucked into bed). Allura is given the task on making sure Lance doesn’t overwork himself, and Shiro is on babysitting duty while Keith sets up the house. 

The doorbell rings and Daniella screeches out in excitement, “Someone’s here!” before tugging at her father’s sleeves to pull him towards the door. Keith huffs out a laugh, whisking her into his arms and settling her on his hip before opening the door. Shiro greets him, smile big and grows even bigger when Daniella makes grabby hands at him.

“Shiro! Shiro! Uncle Shiro!” she cries, absolute joy coursing through her veins as she wiggles out of Keith’s arms and into Shiro’s. He takes her with as much happiness, twirling her around before blowing a raspberry into her chubby cheek. Keith chuckles, closing the door behind his brother and preparing arrangements. He’d already gotten the car seat out of Lance’s car the night before, so there was no need to worry about that. Keys, check. Wallet, check. 

“Ready to go?” Keith asks, already two steps out the door when Shiro snorts out a laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he chuckles, pretending to mess around on his phone. “I just don’t think it’s appropriate to show up to Party City when you’re wearing a dingy shirt and no pants, that’s all.”

Keith darts his eyes down, and indeed, he’s wearing Lance’s old tshirt that reads “SUNS OUT GUNS OUT” and a pair of lion-themed boxers– Daniella picked them out, thank you very much.

He slams the door shut, scampering upstairs and pointedly ignoring his brother’s evil cackle while searching for something to wear. Sadly, they haven’t done laundry in a hot minute and while Daniella’s wardrobe is filled from top to bottom with clothing, Keith’s is not. Day old jeans and a blue Power Rangers tshirt (Lance’s) will have to do.

He comes back down with a scowl, snatching up his wallet and grabbing his daughter, forcing Shiro to carry and set up the car seat. A suitable revenge. 

When everything’s dandy, Keith makes the quick drive down to the holy grail of Lance’s party to rendezvous with Pidge at Party City. The storefront is as mesmerizingly horrible as usual, the scent of old plastic and...marijuana, it seemed, greeting him with a warm welcome. It’s enough to get him amped up to shop, and even moreso when Pidge waves to him from the costume section.

Keith hasn’t seen her since the last time she was on break, and a powerful paternal instinct surges over him as he pulls her into a bone crushing hug. She grunts, patting his back before offering a quizzical eyebrow.

“Dude,” she scoffs, trying to fix her hair, “you are _such_ a dad.”

“And you are such a post-college teenager trying to find yourself.”

“I’m literally 25, but okay.”

Ew, jesus, they’re all _old._ Keith’s nearly thirty, Pidge is no longer a baby, and Shiro is _middle aged._ He tries not to dwell on the thought too much.

Pidge waves him off and makes a beeline for Daniella, who’s been tapping her hands on Shiro’s prosthetic without having noticed her true patron, her true favorite (Shiro was a coverup), the best of the best of aunts. Pidge whispers a soft, “boo!” and Daniella positively melts, squealing in delight at the sight of Pidge. It’s baffling why the little girl loves her aunt so damn much, and Keith is convinced she’s coerced her into favoritism with bribery by stuffed nature.

Daniella’s a little squished when Shiro pulls the girl into a bear hug, acting like they hadn’t seen each other in years when in reality he saw her last weekend. It’s when they ditched Matt to go watch _Wonder Woman_ for the third time after convincing him they were watching the 7 PM _Cars 3_ showing. From what he saw on Snapchat and through text messages, _Cars 3_ was emotionally gut wrenching film and Matt had a great time watching the movie. Also, he was completely alone in a 200 seat theatre watching a Disney movie at 7 PM, but that wasn’t important.

“Okay, chief,” Shiro pipes up, indicating towards the store. “Lead the way.”

Keith has shopped here an unspeakable amount of times, and speed walks into the most important part of the party: silverware and plates. The choices of blue tableware are extensive, and he absolutely can’t decide whether or not stripes or dots fit Lance better. 

“Get him these,” Pidge holds up a pack of Minions themed paper plates, Keith takes the striped blue, and avoids eye contact for the next three minutes.

He’s a stickler for themed parties, so it’s easy to pick cups and silverware. Blue solo cups, white utensils, blue napkins, he was in his motherfuckin’ domain. Maybe he’s going a little overboard when he starts talking about goodie bags, but this is Lance’s birthday. Keith also prides himself on being the strongest PTA dad on their neighbourhood block. Mr. and Mrs. Emsworth don’t have _shit_ on his PTA dad game, he’d go to all of Daniella’s soccer games and sucker punch the referee for a yellow card, Keith doesn’t give a fuck–

“Hey, you gonna pick a bag or what?”

He blinks out of his stupor, then grabs the clear bags because it’s the best matching. 

“You sure this is necessary, Keith?” Shiro asks, peering into the cart that’s already starting to look like a sweet 16 birthday bash explosion. Keith holds the bubbles close to his chest, eyes squinted.

“It’s for Lance.”

“Yeah, I get that–“

_”Lance.”_

The question ends after that, and Keith makes sure to get extra bubble packs because Lance’s little nieces and nephews like to spill stuff on the floor to make the carpet smell nice.

They do finish shopping, eventually. Shiro cuts him off when he’s contemplating a decision between water guns or water _pistols,_ because kids are rambunctious and there will be an ungodly amount that day. 

Lance isn’t aware of this fact, and is convinced his mother is still back in Cuba awaiting winter break when they visit for a week. It’s technically Shiro’s gift, because he paid for the trip, but Keith was the one who thought of the idea, so it’s both of their gifts. Also, a watch, because Lance wears them well and he’s been complaining about his broken one for a couple months now. 

When he finishes paying and stops cringing over the receipt, they head home with bags in tow. Really, he should’ve foreseen something horrible happen on the day he’s supposed to be sneaking around, because when he opens the door to the house, Lance is facing away from the front door and into the kitchen, tapping at his phone. Keith slaps a hand over his mouth and promptly shoves Pidge and Shiro into the bushes, throwing heavy bags of plates and beads on their heads. He acts as natural as possible, smile impossibly big, and just as out of character as he balances Daniella while his other arm leans against the door frame. She makes a weird gurgle of confusion, then immediately starts grabbing for her Papa.

Lance turns back around with a smile, tutting his fingers in a wave and striding over to them. Keith tries to keep his nerves on the low, letting Lance take their daughter and stays unaware of his stiff posture and unnerving grin. Lance raises a brow, and presses a soft kiss to Daniella’s cheek before she wanders off towards her lions on the couch.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance mumbles, leaning in. Keith is unmoving, expression plastered on his face like a marble statue until the Cuban is snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Keith. Helloooo. Anyone in there?”

Keith jumps, then swoops in his husband for a little bit of a painful kiss, Lance’s arms flailing as he struggles to keep himself from stumbling. He pulls away just as fast, and Keith is still blatantly unaware of the singular Party City bag wiggled down his elbow. 

“Hellohiyeshowareyouwhatareyoudoinghere–” 

“ _Keith._ ”

Keith blinks, shaking his head and dropping his hands from Lance’s face to his shoulders. “Hey, sorry. Just a little frazzled.”

“I can see that,” Lance chuckles, and waves a manila folder. “Just forgot to grab some papers for Allura before I left. Seems you two have been busy,” he gestures the bag, “what’s the occasion?”

Keith’s eyes dart down to the plastic bag in the crook of his arm, panic blaring across every inch of his body. Daniella’s ready to bumble on about their adventures, but Keith is a blithering fool around Lance, and before he knows it– 

“I WANTED STREAMERS!”

Lance jumps, taken aback by the sudden yell and Daniella tilts her head before a laugh bubbles out of her. He hopes she’s more socially adapted like her Papa, and takes the hint to keep quiet about Lance’s birthday. Either she does or she cares more about her lions, because she hushes and Keith breathes a sigh of relief. That does not save him from Lance, whose face looks like he’s had a mind-blowing session starring Neil deGrasse Tyson and the mysteries of the world have been left unanswered.

“You...like streamers?”

“Yup, love ‘em. They’re great. Add a lot of color to the house, I think.”

Lance blinks twice over, before a snort escapes him and he presses another soft kiss against his lips. Keith melts, obviously, and Lance brushes another kiss on his nose. “Alright, hot shot. I gotta go, but you have fun with those streamers, yeah?”

Keith nods, calamity avoided. Lance swoops up Daniella in his arms and peppers kisses all over her face before an overly-exaggerated smooch lands on her forehead and she giggles with the grace of a bell. With that, Lance takes his leave, but not without a backhand to Keith’s butt away from Daniella’s prying eye and a wink.

He only rests easy when Lance’s car has left the driveway, and Keith leans against the doorway, loving sigh pearling past his lips. An evil little cackle resounds from beside him, and he turns just in time to see Shiro slap a hand over Pidge’s mouth. Survey says he has been forced to shut her up already, because the arm wrapped around her neck is equal parts intimidating and somehow endearing. 

Keith helps the two of them up, leading them inside the house and Daniella cheers at the sight of the two of them rejoining the group. They set to work on decorating, stringing up ribbons and a hand-drawn banner (courtesy of the entire group, even Coran) across the living room and kitchen. Matt joins them soonafter, immediately wrassling Pidge to the ground before Keith’s commanding voice bellows, “Alright, knock it off!”

“Jesus,” Matt comments, scooting to hide behind Shiro’s legs. “You’re more of a dad than _Shiro_ is. You talk to Daniella like that?”

“Daniella is an _angel,”_ Pidge corrects, tapping the girl’s nose who’s too busy doodling present #24 for Lance, “unlike you, who is an absolute demon and should be exorcised.”

“She’s right,” Shiro mutters, and Matt looks so aghast that it lifts Keith’s spirits, just a little.

A knock resounds against the door, and Keith moves to open the door. Hunk stands beside Shay, with big smiles and groceries in their equally buff arms. They exchange hugs and soft greetings, before making their way into the kitchen. A chorus of “ayy!” resounds, and Keith goes to grab the rest of the groceries.

A horrible voice floats into his ears, and their neighbour strides over to them with such confidence that Keith is certain is due to being an absolutely egotistical maniac. Lotor greets him with a pompous smile, tutting his fingers and Keith grimaces. 

“I see you’re preparing for a party. You know, I’m very capable of–”

“You’re not invited!” Keith shrieks with all the childlike manner he can muster, and bolts into the house with groceries in tow. 

They get started on the food shortly, and everything is coming together as planned. 2'o clock rolls around fast, and preparations are kept organized and neatly. Presents are kept in a hidden, dining table is prepared to keep the food, while Keith and Shiro pull tables out on the deck to accommodate for the chaoticness that is Lance’s family. Keith can’t say anyone except for his and Shiro’s parents arriving, but the Shiroganes are practically married to Lance’s own parents, so it should be okay. The Holts have arrived, the Garrett family is here, and it’s a party bigger than Keith ever imagined he could pull off.

Madness hits at about 3:00. Lance’s family arrives, and kids are already pouring out to the backyard as Daniella follows with excited giggles. He’s thankful that Lance’s younger cousins and nieces and nephews are as soft as rain to her, because he could not handle a baby injury right now. Keith’s father and mother greet him with big smiles, toting a giant present that sits with the ever-growing pile of presents. Their front yard is practically a revolving door by now, and it doesn’t seem to stop. 

The _true_ chaos starts when he gets a call from Coran.

He’s sitting on the deck with Lance’s mother, serving her drinks to tide them over in the meantime of Lance’s arrival. She’s cooing over his pretty hair, and his very strong arms, and how kind he is to do this for Lance. His phone buzzes in his back pocket and Keith excuses himself, flitting off to a quiet corner of the house to answer the phone.

“Hey, what’s up?” he answers, and Coran is _yelling._

“Lance is on his way home RIGHT now!”

Keith pales, feet flying back into the kitchen and screaming bloody mary at Shiro and Pidge. Coran starts explaining how he was let off early because of his birthday, but he doesn’t really hear much of the rest of the conversation before he thanks him and hangs up.

Fuuuuuck. Lance’s work is only a three minute drive from the house, they still have guests coming in, and they’d planned on at least thirty minutes more of prep time for the cake to be properly frosted, and the food to finish cooking. Hunk starts commanding around any helping hand, a flurry of Cuban adults (and Keith’s mom) pouring in to help finish cooking. It is a glorious sight, but there are much more important things.

Matt is demoted to balloon-blowing and door watching duty, Pidge is instructed to round up the kids and explain the situation, even Daniella is tugging along toddlers back into the kitchen, and Shiro is the one who manages to pull Keith out of his commanding persona. 

“Keith, Keith! Listen, we’ve got about two more families coming in. Maria’s already told them to, and I quote, “hurry their butts up or they’re uninvited to her baby boy’s birthday party,” and they’re coming together. All you have to do is _relax–”_

“Lance is here!” Matt cries, and the panic increases as dishes are laid out on the dining table. Shiro starts gathering every person who isn’t busy to come hide in the kitchen. The lights are flipped off, and Keith prays to any higher power listening above to help him mend this situation. 

“When you’re ready, text me. I’ll feel my phone vibrate, just– Shiro, seriously, we have to make this happen,” Keith pleads, and Shiro nods once. The Korean scampers out the door just as Lance is walking around the car and to the house, and Keith jumps into action.

Literally. He takes a running leap into his husband’s arms, who has an expression of pure shock and he’s slammed back into the side of the car. Keith wraps his arms tight around Lance’s shoulders, drawing the man’s attention back down to him. He hugs him back, careful and pulls Keith’s face back so he can look at him properly. 

“Hey, baby, what’s gotten into you today? And where’s Daniella– you’ve been acting real weird!” Lance voices his concern, but the panic rises higher in his throat when a car pulls across the street. He recognizes it as Lance’s aunt’s car, and can already feel everything fall apart if he doesn’t do something. 

Taking matters into his own hands, Keith spins their positions, making sure Lance is only looking at _him._ He sees Shiro leaning out the door, finger pressed to his lips as the family rushes as fast as they can across the street. Lance hears a little bit of something, and moves to turn his head but Keith doesn’t let him. Puts both his hands on his face, and with every ounce of seduction he’s reeled in under his belt over their years of marriage, whispers, “Kiss me.”

That sure grabs his attention, because Lance’s eyes flutter and a lazy smirk crawls over his face before he’s leaning forward, hands fitted on his waist and presses a kiss to his lips. It’s every bit of Lance, feels like the sun and tastes like Skittles and the salty sea and red-hot love. Keith’s eyes peep open to see the family finally enter the house, and lets himself sink right into the gentle waves of Lance that’d he’d fallen in love with. Lance is an ocean of emotion, filling Keith’s heart with the floods of adoration and respect and care he’d craved all those years ago. Thirteen years ago he’d fallen deeply, madly, passionately, for the man before him, and he shows it. Flaunts it to the world that this is his partner, his husband, his best friend and wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Lance pulls back first, tipping their foreheads together and lips curled into a beaming smile. Keith’s back pocket vibrates, and he smiles, too. 

“No but seriously, where’s Daniella?”

Keith laughs, true and real all the way through, and laces their fingers together. “She’s waiting inside,” he mumbles, and Lance looks at him with all the happiness in the world. “C’mon, let’s go get her.”

They do. They step into the shadows of their shared home, and Lance flicks the lights on in the living room. Rumbling screams of “surprise!” fill their ears, and Lance’s grin grows twice over, and he can see the shining tears gathering at his eyes. His mother stands beside her husband, tall and proud as her arms open wide for her baby boy. 

“Mami, Papa,” he whispers, soft and full of joy as he bursts forward like a firework, swinging his arms tight around the pair and kisses come from all directions. Keith can see Maria crying now, lipstick smudging her son’s cheeks and Lance’s father, Ricardo, wiping a tear from his eye. It’s emotional, tugs at all of Keith’s heartstrings and pulls harder when Maria beckons him over. Lance pulls him into the embrace fast, and they’re a pile of feelings. It’s a giant group hug, cheers echoing in the house and Daniella fights her way into Lance’s arms.

“Happy birthday, Papa!” Daniella bumbles, kissing his cheek and curling her fists into his shirt. It’s a little fumbled, the way she says it, but she makes sure to include in Spanish, “ _Feliz cumpleanos,”_ and Lance laughs so earnestly it swells Keith’s heart he’s sure everyone can see it.

“Thank you, _hermosa,”_ he replies, and turns his head to everyone in the room. “Really, thank you. So, so much.”

The group erupts in a chorus of cheers, and finally, Pidge grabs their attention. “Not to break up the love fest, but the food is done, so how about we get this party started?”

Cheers, of course, and music starts pouring out the speakers Pidge had set up, and the party begins. It’s a rainbow of fun and good times; the food turns out amazing, and Lance is having an amazing time reconnecting with family and friends. It’s also at this time Allura and Coran join them, which earns cries and cheers of absolute joy from the Alvarez family. Allura is a great time, impressive in every feat and often challenged to arm-wrestling competitions– she always wins– and Coran is a fan favorite because of his wild stories and bustling personality.

Daniella sits in his lap for the first half of the party, then scampers off into an impromptu game of soccer while Lance revels in the attention. He’s in his element, and Keith’s heart is bursting full. Their hands are clasped tight around each other, and more than once he catches Lance’s gaze. Every time, it is one of love.

His mother drags him off to dance when her favorite song plays, and this is the 100th time in a row Keith is asking Lance’s aunt, Isa, what genre of music it is. He’s gotten answers varying from rumba, to mambo, to bachata to tango to cumbia that he’s lost track of where exactly the music comes from.

“It’s a melting pot,” Isa answers him, when he wonders aloud how they’ve managed to fit so many different genres and dances in one night, “we all come from different backgrounds. Some of us grew up in Mexico, Brazil, Dominican Republic, you name it. We may be Cuban at heart, but our family’s pride lies in how we’ve been everywhere, seen everyone, and bonded with so many people of different backgrounds. It’s a beautiful thing.”

Keith understands better now, and admires the accepting nature of the family until he’s forced to dance to some fast paced song he can’t quite name. It’s one of Lance favorites, though, and feels heat at his neck when the dancing circle parts for him. Lance stands in the middle, hand extended and eyes beckoning him further. He falls for his spell, and Keith learns that night that no matter how bad he is at dancing, the people around him cheer anyways.

The night draws to a close when kids get tired, and after the cake is cut. Families start to leave, wishing Lance and his little family the best. Daniella crawls into Keith’s lap, resting her head heavy against his belly and Keith pulls off her muddy little flats and adjusts her wrinkled dress. She looks content, but very, very tired, and Keith gets the message.

“I’m gonna go take her to bed,” he whispers to Lance, and the Cuban nods at him with a soft smile and presses a kiss to her cheek. Keith makes quick rounds around the house, exchanging more hugs and kisses than he’s used to as people prepare to leave. The Garretts hug him tight and promise to swing by again, Samuel and Colleen Holt ruffle his hair and tell him they’re proud of what he’s accomplished tonight. Maria and Ricardo give him parting words and kisses. Keith asks if they’d like to spend the night. Maria sends him off, reprimanding him for not considering spending personal family time with the trio. Then mentions quiet, that she hadn’t seen Lance as happy as he has been when Keith joined his life. His own mother and father hug him tight and congratulate him for a loving family, but he has Lance to thank for that. 

She’s a little adamant on sleeping, so Keith sits beside her and starts reading some things out of a book. Eventually, Pidge and Matt and Shiro step in, exchanging final goodbyes. Daniella wobbles out of her bed to give Shiro and Pidge hugs, then does her secret handshake with Matt that Keith has to promise up and down he did not see, because it’s a secret. Hunk and Shay follow shortly, thanking him for the party and Keith shrugs.

“You guys cooked everything. I’ll pay you back for it.”

“Consider it a gift,” Shay says, and presses a kiss to Daniella’s forehead. She smiles, tired but full of joy and Hunk looks at the pair of them with a look he’d seen on Lance nearly four years ago. 

They leave, and soon, it’s just him and Daniella in that room.

And Lance, when he ambles in with tired feet and sinks beside Keith, smiling at his daughter. “You have fun?” he asks, and the girl nods with vigor.

“Did you like my presents, Papa?”

“Of course I did, _hermosa._ I’m gonna hang up every single one of them, in our house and in the office too. I don’t care if it covers up all my work stuff, I want everyone to know you are my favorite girl in the world.”

Daniella squeals with joy, wrapping her arms around his neck and Lance hugs her back with as much love. Eventually, it’s too late for her to stay up any longer and they lay her down gently, tucking her in tight and kissing every inch of her face. She’s so tired that she’s unable to fight back their kiss attacks, and slaps away their faces with a tired palm. 

“Lemme sleep,” she grumbles, eyes fluttering closed and Keith chuckles.

“Okay, sweetie,” he whispers, and brushes her hair down. “Goodnight. I love you so much.”

“Papa loves you too,” Lance murmurs, and her eyes struggle to keep open. 

“I love you a lot, Papa, and I love you a lot, Daddy,” she finally whispers, and like that, she is out like a light. Keith’s heart is on a never-ending wave of peace and joy and love.

They leave the room, keeping the door ajar and flicking on her night-light to scour multicolored stars across the room. She’s sound asleep, so he’s pretty sure she won’t wake up until tomorrow afternoon. The pair return to their own bedroom, and Keith makes Lance close his eyes for a moment while he fetches the final gift. 

“Open your eyes,” Keith says, and he sits cross-legged on the bed, brandishing a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Lance grins, clambering in front of him and taking the glass as Keith pours the both of them a glass. “One glass is enough for tonight. I don’t think I’m gonna stay awake long enough to finish this.”

Lance chuckles, and raises his glass. “Mind if I make a toast?”

“Go for it.”

He breathes, soft, and starts.

“I love you, so so much, and I love Daniella so, so damn much. You both mean the world to me, and all of this tonight is the best thing I could’ve ever asked for. Bringing my mom and dad out here, inviting family I haven’t seen since I– damn, since I was as young as Daniella. Having everyone I’ve ever loved and cared about in one room is the best feeling, man, and I got to spend that with my own family– my family! Something we both built together with our own selves, and… god, I can’t even speak right,” he pauses, and scrubs at his eyes, “What I’m trying to say is that you mean everything to me. You and Daniella both– I can’t imagine where I’d be if it wasn’t for you two. These past thirteen years of my life have been perfect, beyond amazing and I’m so glad I got to spend it with you all these years. I love you so much, Keith. More than you think.”

Keith is speechless, and all he can do it lean forward and share a chaste kiss in the dark of their room. The only light comes from the warm glow of the streetlights, and he feels like he’s floating. Keith pulls away, and they clink glasses and finish off their glasses silently.

It isn’t until they’re under the covers, facing each other with smiles that remind him of their nights as fumbling teenagers, and his eyes crinkle as his grin grows wider.

“I’d do it again,” Keith whispers, fingers reaching to weave into Lance’s brown locks. 

“Do what again?”

“Fall in love with you. I’d do it a thousand times over if I had the chance.”

“Joke’s on you,” Lance giggles, and they share another kiss. “I _already_ fall in love with you every day, every morning, every night. I’ve got you beat.”

“True,” Keith replies, and his head sinks deeper into the pillow. “I do the same, you know. You’re something special, Lance.”

Lance blushes at that, like an absolute teenager and it draws a laugh out of Keith. He’s not even phased when the Cuban flicks at his temple, and just snuggles closer to his husband. “Cheater. You’re not allowed to do that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, you dummy.”

“Sure thing,” Lance says, and yawns, wraps his arms around Keith and tucks his chin atop his head. Moments pass.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah, Keith?”

“Happy 30th birthday. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AH that was good shit. [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11659272) will link back to her fic based off of mine, pls give it a read if u like thab because its sOOOO cute and good. if you have the time, i highly recommend checking [her](http://archiveofourown.org/users/swablurb/pseuds/swablurb) other stuff out! she's super talented and her aus r so cute.
> 
> hope u enjoyed em xoxoxoixoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxo i had a lot of fun writing fluff


End file.
